


Racing

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Nolan pretends to be asleep so that Brett will carry him to bed.





	Racing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



It's still new, still shiny. Brett makes his heart flutter in his chest and he knows that the born wolf can hear it but he's past the point of caring. Because Brett has slipped Nolan's hand under his shirt to feel a heart that is racing just as fast as his own. It's gratifying that Brett is just as nervous as he is.

This is their third date now, and they're on the couch in the apartment that Brett shares with his younger sister, watching a movie. Brett's arm is slung around his shoulders, holding Nolan tight to his side, and Nolan's eyes are drooping.

He's not ready to go home. Going home means the date is over.

The movie is good, but the backs of his eyelids are suddenly far more interesting. He's warm, comfortable, perfectly content, drifting on the verge of sleep and basking in the tender way Brett's fingers are soothing through his hair. Somehow his head is pillowed in Brett's lap now. If he was a cat he would be purring.

"Nolan," Brett whispers, "are you awake?"

He's too drowsy to answer. Instead, he just pretends to be asleep to see what Brett will do.

He half expects Brett to wiggle out from underneath him, maybe put a blanket over him to keep him warm. Nolan almost lets out a squeak of surprise when a strong arm slides under his knees instead and he's rising, cradled in Brett's arms.

Melting into Brett's chest, he nuzzles in with a sleepy mumble, trying not to smile when Brett's breath stutters. He smells so good, Nolan just wants to drink him in.

Brett hasn't kissed him yet, though Nolan knows he wants to. He's caught Brett staring at his lips a few times, a look of longing on his face. But he wants Nolan to be sure. It's sweet. It's a pleasant surprise, so different from what Nolan had been expecting. Everyone had warned him away from Brett, calling him a playboy, but Brett has been nothing less than a gentleman.

Nolan wants to climb him like a tree, but he knows they have all the time in the world for that. He's quite happy to take a slower approach, building the anticipation. It'll be worth it.

He tilts and then he's being placed in a soft bed, hands gentle as they ease him out of his hoodie. They hesitate at the edge of the jeans he's wearing and he has to bite back a smile.

Nolan decides to have some mercy on the poor boy, hands moving down to his own zipper, pushing the pants down and kicking them off, rolling onto his side. He can feel the eyes on his body, tracing the curves.

The rustle of fabric behind him makes him smile. _Brett is joining him._  He wants to squeal a little bit but somehow reels in the impulse, being rewarded for his patience when the bed dips beside him.

He can almost taste Brett's hesitation.

"C'mere," he mumbles sleepily.

"Nolan," Brett says with a pained whisper. He almost turns, wanting to reassure him, but it's late and he wants cuddles.

"Please?" He asks in a small voice. "Cuddle me?"

Brett is powerless to resist, sighing as he slots in behind him, their bodies intimately pressed together. God, he's just so warm and Nolan melts all over again, snuggling back.

"Nolan." This time it's a growl of warning, a hand tightening on his hip.

He takes the hand, sliding it up his body and cuddling it against his chest. When he tries nothing further he feels Brett relax, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Night," he sighs. He falls asleep with a smile lingering on his lips, doesn't hear Brett's response.

"Goodnight love."

***

When he wakes up, the warmth at his back is gone, though he's tucked into the blanket like a little burrito. While it's very nice, he was hoping to wake with an arm draped over his chest, his ass pressed tight to Brett's morning wood.

Nolan grumbles slightly as he rolls out of bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. He isn't quite feeling bold enough to walk down the hallway in just his briefs and a shirt.

He follows his nose to the kitchen, leaning in the doorway as he takes in the sight of Brett standing in front of the stove.

And it's a lovely view. Brett has forgone a shirt entirely, clad in just a pair of grey sweatpants. His bare feet poking out the bottom of them make Nolan feel weak and he steps forward automatically, letting the blanket fall to the ground as he wraps himself around Brett.

"Good morning," Brett says, amusement colouring his tone.

Nolan mumbles something that vaguely sounds like a greeting, nuzzling his face against the solid muscles of Brett's back. His fingers, wrapped around Brett's belly, itch to explore every inch of bared skin.

Brett goes to turn around and Nolan's arms tighten. He's never mastered the ability to wake up pretty and Brett's never seen him looking anything other than perfectly put together.

"Nolan, I need to get the plates," Brett says gently.

"Mmkay," he says, but he doesn't let go, feeling Brett's chuckle vibrating against his cheek as he moves with him. Brett pulls out the plates, moving back to the stove as he starts to serve breakfast, all the while with Nolan clinging to him. Maybe it's childish, but Nolan isn't ready to let go.

"You want juice or coffee?" Brett asks.

"Coffee," Nolan says eagerly, perking up a bit.

"How many sugars?"

"All of them," Nolan says with a smirk. Yes, caffeine and sugar, a necessity to start any day.

"I'll just let you mutilate your own coffee, shall I?" Brett suggests.

"That's probably for the best," he agrees easily.

Brett picks up a plate and cup, carrying them, and Nolan, into the lounge room. He places them all down and then waits.

With an aggrieved sigh, Nolan steps back and Brett turns, eyes shining as he looks down at him.

"You're so adorable," he murmurs, and then he's leaning in, hands coming up to cradle Nolan's cheeks.

It feels right to tilt his face up, lips slightly parted as they brush against Brett's.

Brett lingers and Nolan opens his eyes, memorising the look of awed joy shining in Brett's eyes as they slowly flutter open.

Nolan gets on his tippy toes, balancing himself by gripping Brett's shoulders so that he can kiss him again. It's soft and fleeting, but it makes Brett beam down at him.

He's beautiful, and perfect, and Nolan's heart flutters wildly in his chest.

Brett reaches up to take his hand, guiding it down and over his heart, holding it there.

It's racing.


End file.
